Truth or Dare
by AnimeObsessiveFanGirl
Summary: Stuck in Gallows Manor on Halloween Eve. What follows is sugar highs, embarrassment, and absolute torture. Rated M for later chapters. Please read the authors notes in the first chapter. Remember to R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Soul: When are you continuing "Disappearance"?**

**AnimeOFG: Soon! I'm still working on it with Ramona and she won't just stop re-watching Death Note for the eighty fifth time!**

**Ramona: -_-"Don't blame me for this! Not only are you sick you're also watching Inuyasha! How you have never seen it before is insane to me…**

**AnimeOFG: I… Shut up! Anyway we're not discussing this right now! We're here for a different reason Mrs. self-appointed co-author!**

**Ramona: Oh yeah, that. *evil smile* you know kind of glad you got sick so you could pull out memories from freshman year in your delirious state for inspiration.**

**Soul: Does this have to do with why I'm here?**

**R&AOFG: YES!**

**Soul: Well what is it?**

**R&AOFG: *laughs maniacally* Just a small game of T or D.**

**Soul: What?**

**R&AOFG: BAKA! *MAKA-CHOP* TRUTH OR DARE!**

**Soul: Ow! These two luckily don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

><p>(Maka's POV)<p>

How did we get like this? Oh yeah, Liz said she and Patty wanted to watch a movie with the rest of us. When did we arrive again? Six O'clock? It was Tsubaki and Black*Star making popcorn, Kid setting up the viewing room, and the sisters picking out a movie. I wanted to stay home but no, Soul said Liz was going to be showing a horror movie. Then the rain started pouring trapping all of us inside for the night, unless we wanted to get drenched. Now we're all sitting in Gallows Mansion on a cold, rainy night in October the day before Halloween.

"Hey, Sis." Patty said. "What do we do now? The movie's over and I'm getting bored."

"Well Patty… We have a bunch of hormonal teenagers stuck together in a creepy old mansion on Halloween eve. Are you thinking what I'm thinking Patty?"

Patty then excitedly began to jump up and down before whispering something in Liz's ear.

"Yeah Patty," Liz said with an evil smile. "Come on everybody! We're going to the Ball room. Tsubaki, Black*Star grab some chips and soda's from the kitchen and any other junk food you can carry. Sugar highs always make this game more fun."

"Hai." Tsubaki said running to the kitchen.

"YOU CAN NOT COMMAND THE GREAT BLACK*STAR TO-!"

"You can have as much food as you want." Liz said.

"BUT YOUR GOD SHALL HELP YOU OUT THIS ONCE!" Black*Star said running to the kitchen.

Next thing I knew we were sitting in a circle in the middle of the ball room with a pile of junk food. All the lights were off except a few flashlights Liz had given out.

"Okay Liz," I said "What in the world are we going to be doing."

Liz started shaking her head. "Maka… I thought you knew me better. What is my favorite game in the whole world?"

I stared at her "Wait y-you don't mean-!"

"TRUTH OR DARE!" The sisters shouted in unison.

"We're going to lay by my rules and whoever backs out everyone will know that you have something to hide or are too much of a wimp to play." Liz stated with an evil grin on her face.

"What are your rules Liz?" Soul asked.

"Well, first of all everyone needs to eat enough sugar to make themselves somewhat crazy." She said passing sodas out to everyone. "There is no asking for a different dare or truth. The dare you get you have to do and the truth you get you have to answer honestly, trust me… I'll know. Also no asking to switch, if you get a dare you're not allowed to ask for a truth instead. If you're picked you're safe for two turns. Finally," Liz said before smirking. "The player called on doesn't get to pick truth or dare. They have to answer or do whatever the player that called on them says."

"So we're pretty much you victims for embarrassment huh." Soul said.

"If you don't want to play you'll have to answer to Patty." Liz said pointing at her sister who was currently fighting over a box of sour patch kids with Black*Star. "Trust me. You think she's scary now see her when she's on a sugar-,"

"GIVE ME THE YUMMY PEOPLE YOU BASTARD!" Patty said before punching the assassin in the face making him fall off the junk food mountain.

"High." Liz said finishing her sentence.

"Well I prefer my head attached so I'll play." Soul said lying down on his back.

"Okay," Liz said flicking her flashlight off. "Everyone, lights off. Whoever gets the light shined in his or her face by me is it. Ready?"

The sounds of flashlights clicking off were heard all around the room. Well… I guess tonight is as good as any to die of embarrassment.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul: … You girls are sadists…<strong>

**Ramona: Hey the story was her fucked up idea.**

**AnimeOFG: Well you're the one who wanted them to play by torture rules.**

**Soul: With you two writing the truths and dares I think we're screwed.**

**Ramona: Actually, that's where the people reading come in.**

**AnimeOFG: This series of chapters will have an overarching plot but we also need some truths and dares. If you offer a truth or dare I'll give you a shout out in the next chapters Author's note. 'Till then remember to R&R. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AnimeOFG: Sup' Guys! It's AnimeOFG and Ramona Flowers! (Ramona: Yes, It is my real name not just a Scott Pilgrim reference.) **

**Ramona: I want my own username… **

**AnimeOFG: But we share this account!**

**Ramona: I still want my own name.**

**AnimeOFG: FINE! LET'S GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Liz: These girls don't own Soul Eater.**

**Ramona: If we did Crona's gender would be revealed. (We see her as a girl but that's us.)**

**AnimeOFG: Thanks to Ynot7, 1rocker-chic, and Ecinreb for reviewing. Your Truths and Dares are great! If we don't use them in this chapter though that doesn't mean we won't use them at some point in time.**

**Liz: Oh, and speaking of Crona,**

* * *

><p>(Liz's POV)<p>

Finally I'll be able to ask-! *Knock Knock* Huh, is that the door?

"Hey did anyone else hear that?" I said switching on my flashlight.

"Yeah Sis," Patty said biting the heads off of five Sour Patch Kids. "It sounded like someone was at the door."

*Knock Knock* "I'll get it." I said leaving the room. I walked up to the door and opened it; the sound of the rain falling was nice. "Who is it?"

"I-It's me Liz." Crona said stepping in to the house. "Ragnarok and I had a mission and got back late but I don't know how to deal with the rain. Is it okay if we stay here?"

"Sure Crona! We were just playing a game." I said.

"What game?" Ragnarok said popping up.

"Truth or Dare. And we have a bunch of sweets."

(Narrarator's POV)

The girls walked back to the ballroom, Crona sat down and was then tackled by Patty. "CRONAAAAA!" she screamed. "I HAVE TINY YUMMY PEOPLE TO GIVE YOU!"

"Anyway," Liz said turning off her flashlight again. "Where were we?"

A good minute passed before Liz turned her flashlight on again. "Tsubaki, I dare you to do your best Black*Star impression."

The girl simply blushed looking at her meister. He looked at Tsubaki before saying, "I promise not to get offended. There happy?"

"Yes," Tsubaki said with a small smile before standing up and shouting extremely loud, "I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! YOU MUST ALL SHOW HOW MUCH YOU LOVE YOUR GOD! I CAN BEAT KID IF I REALLY WANT TO BECAUSE I WILL NEVER LOSE! I WILL YELL AND SCREAM AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS ALL THE TIME BECAUSE I'M BIGGER THAN ANYTHING! SKY ABOVE, SKY BELOW, I STAND ALONE ALMIGHTY!"

Liz rolled over laughing along with her sister while Maka, Soul, and Kid let out a few laughs with Crona slightly giggling. Black*Star himself sat in shock. "Am I really that loud?"

Everyone looked at him rolling their eyes. "Yes, Baka!" They all said in unison.

"Okay." Tsubaki said her voice a bit hoarse from screaming. "It's my turn to pick someone."

The room went dark. Silent prayers from a few of the friends to not be picked were mumbled.

The light shone from the flashlight placing the pressure of fate on, "Kid," Tsubaki said with a mischevious smirk on her lips, while the young shingami looked shocked. "I dare you to get makeover done by Liz and Patty, it can be as asymmetrical as they want, and you have to keep it on for a half an hour."

Kids face fell and he started to have a freak out episode. "I can't do that… I can't be asymmetrical… I've just started to get over my hair…"

Liz started laughing, "Suck it up Kid! This is going to be fun. Come on Patty, to my makeup case!"

The sisters then left the room dragging the Kid behind them.

"So…" Maka said to Tsubaki after they left. "What do you think they're doing to him?"

She grinned before looking at her best friend. "Something totally hilarious!"

Minutes later Liz and Patty came in to the ballroom followed by a very… colorful Kid. His left eye had glitter mascara while his right has blue mascara, pink blush covered his cheeks and neon orange eye shadow was on his left eye and neon green on his right, but the thing that was most noticeable was the bright yellow lipstick.

Everyone began to laugh hysterically (including Crona) at Kid. "They didn't let me see a mirror…. Is it really this bad…"

"No Kid," Black*Star said putting a hand on Kid's shoulder. "It's worse."

* * *

><p><strong>AnimeOFG: Sorry this took so long to do people! Technical difficulties, Christmas shopping, packing, working on "Disappearance" and other what not. <strong>

**Ramona: *quietly* Psst. The seventh chapter may be out soon. Shush though.**

**AnimeOFG: I'll try to update this when I can but until then Peace!**

**Ramona: If you have any suggestions for truths or dares for this story please leave it in a comment!**


End file.
